


Armadura

by miruru



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 14 de Fictober 2020 - Había partido desde Scala ad Caelum hacía un par de días y desde entonces no había descansado más que una hora. En una tierra remota, los grandes maestros habían encontrado un gran número de siervos de la oscuridad, monstruos sin cerebro que arrasaban con los mundos, consumiendo cualquier brote de luz que hubiera podido crecer en ellos. Sora no era uno de los estudiantes más veteranos, pero la batalla, cruda, había arrastrado no sólo a éstos, sino también a los cadetes más jóvenes.
Relationships: Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Collections: Fictober 2020 de Miruru





	Armadura

Había partido desde Scala ad Caelum hacía un par de días y desde entonces no había descansado más que una hora. En una tierra remota, los grandes maestros habían encontrado un gran número de siervos de la oscuridad, monstruos sin cerebro que arrasaban con los mundos, consumiendo cualquier brote de luz que hubiera podido crecer en ellos. Sora no era uno de los estudiantes más veteranos, pero la batalla, cruda, había arrastrado no sólo a éstos, sino también a los cadetes más jóvenes.

Sudando bajo su pesada armadura azul, que le protegía de la oscuridad, blandía y asestaba mandobles a cualquier enemigo que se pusiera a su alcance. Cuando no quedaba ni uno, corría a por el siguiente grupo. A ratos la vista se le nublaba, pero él se forzaba a continuar. Hacía horas desde que había pensado: “venga, sólo un grupo más y ya descansas”. 

Ese fue su error, el que le llevó a cometer una negligencia y que le ganó un golpe de un sincorazón al que llamaban Soldado, seguido por una embestida de un Grandullón. La cabeza le retumbaba por el impacto contra el casco y aunque inconsciente, se lo quitó para poder respirar. El enemigo frente a él venía a la carga y alzó la llave espada, al menos para intentar defenderse. Entonces el enemigo explotó y de él surgió un resplandeciente corazón rosado que se elevó hacia el aire. Frente a él, a un par de metros, había una figura alta, estilizada con una armadura negra como la noche. El casco poseía unas altas y afiladas orejas y cerca de la boca tenía adornos que se asemejaban a una aserrada y amenazante armadura. Su llave espada también estaba llena de filos y adornos con alas y ojos. Se observaron en silencio. Había el rumor de que alguien de la academia estaba ayudando a la oscuridad a crecer, de ahí el recelo entre ambas figuras. 

— Tenemos a un herido aquí —proclamó una voz masculina y juvenil, que emanaba de la armadura frente a él. 

De inmediato, otra persona apareció. Su armadura era blanca y dorada y cubría una figura más delgada y baja. Le echó un vistazo al tipo de la armadura negra y éste agitó la cabeza hacia Sora, que aún en el suelo, adolorido, no sabía si debía correr o sentirse a salvo. La armadura blanca se vino hacia él y se agachó a su lado. Su instinto le hizo retroceder y las manos de la armadura se quedaron congeladas en el aire un segundo. A continuación, se fueron hacia su propio casco y se lo retiraron. Una media melena rojiza brotó de él, como una cascada y enmarcó un rostro delgado, pulcro y unos bellos ojos azules. La chica le sonrió. De alguna manera, supo que no tenía malas intenciones.

— No te asustes, sólo quiero curar tus heridas. Me llamo Kairi y estoy bajo la tutela del maestro Mickey. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

— Soy Sora. Clase 1-x3, del maestro Yen Sid.

El reconocimiento le hizo serenarse. Kairi se acercó y empezó a lanzar hechizos para curar algunas de sus heridas. El cansancio, aunque no desapareció, si se aligeró. A su espalda, el chico de la armadura negra vigilaba. Era bueno, tenía técnica. Su mirada de sospecha alertó a Kairi, que entornó el rostro y bufó.

— ¡Lo estás asustando y distrayendo! Venga, Riku, no van a venir. ¿Podrías relajarte un poco? 

El que mostró disgusto ahora fue el tal Riku. Se llevó las manos al casco y se lo quitó. Le sorprendió que bajo aquella armadura tan oscura, el chico tuviera un pelo plateado y reluciente y unos ojos de un impresionante verde. Tenía una cicatriz en el mentón.

— ¿Te recuerdo lo que pasó la última vez que bajé la guardia? El chico es mayorcito como para estar tranquilo mientras le curan las heridas.

Entonces Sora los recordó. Ambos eran alumnos de segundo curso, avanzados y además con un historial impecable dentro de la academia. Los observó fascinado. Le parecían deslumbrantes.


End file.
